Girls are Complicated
by M14Mouse
Summary: Sky just doesn’t get them. They are just too complicated for him especially one girl. SkySyd pairing with hints of JackZ.


Girls Are Complicated

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Sky just doesn't get them. They are just too complicated for him especially one girl. Sky/Syd pairing with hints of Jack/Z.

This story is for Masterranger3 and everyone else who thinks I should write a Sky/Syd piece.

((Sky's POV))

They are just too complicate for me. I cannot understand them. They seem to talk in a different language than me. One word can send them into a fit but a moment later, they are acting nice and sweet. They notice when you forget to brush your hair but they could care less if you fix the electrical chip that opens their door.

Don't have them in groups, they are like little locusts. If you are the only guy around, just prey you have some good friends that will kidnap you. If not, they will attack without warning and tear you apart until you are nothing. By themselves, they aren't too bad. They are so moody and you can never tell one second from the next. The time that all guys should avoid is when their special time of the month comes, I suggest just hide. Your lifespan would increase by five to ten years.

If you have no clue what I am talking about, I am talking about girls.

Well…it is this one girl. She is everything and more. Most of time, she is sweet and has this innocent quality to her. But something draws me to her because I don't have that innocent view of the world. Perhaps, that why I said I wouldn't follow her. She just isn't the type I would follow into battle especially after I seen her talk to her stuffed animal. Can you image your leader talking that way in battle? I get chills from thinking that way. Other times, she is strong, speaks her mind, and lets no one push her around. Yet, she will stand up for me or anyone else on the team. It just the way she is.

It doesn't make any easier for me. So, hell has freeze over and I ask for advice from the last person who would know. The person is Jack. Yes, I know. I am insane and Jack will think the same thing to but who else I am going to talk too. I would rather drop dead than ask from advice from Bridge or the Commander. I made sure that Jack was alone and the door was locked. I didn't want anyone to walk into our conversation. I did the small talk thing until I couldn't bare it anymore.

"How do you and Z do it?" I said frankly.

"Do what?" Jack said as he looks up from his magazine.

"The whole relationship thing? You two seems to have so easy. You two don't fight or argue. You and Z seem so in sync with each other." I said. Jack's eye brow just rose slightly and then he has this goofy look on his face. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"So, Sky fancies a girl and comes to me for advice. Wonders never cease around here." Jack said with a laugh. I knew I should have never said a thing. Jack will never let me live this down especially after the hard time I gave him in the beginning.

"If I am only going to be laugh at then I am leaving." I said as I head for the door.

"Sky, take a seat. I am only teasing. You really need get a sense of humor, Sky. Maybe, Syd will provide you one." Jack said. How did he know? He waits for me to take a seat before he continues.

"Our relationship hasn't been easy. I and Z have been to hell and back again. We face some monsters on the streets that we couldn't survive without each other. So, I am in a relationship that is one of kind. The only real advice that I can give is to seize the chance and tell her. Don't waste the time you have." Jack said.

"But what if it doesn't work out? What if it destroys our friendship? What if she says no?" I said as I start to pace around the room.

"Then you know. You can stop worrying and move on." Jack said.

"You know how easy you make it sound?" I said. Jack laughs at me.

"It isn't easy. It is hard and rocks your world to very core but I can say it is worth it. I wouldn't trade my time with Z for anything." Jack said with a grin. Then the attack alarms went off. Another monster attacks the city and we save the day again. On the drive back, it give me time to think. I was going to take Jack's advice and seize the chance.

I am just hope I am not going to make a totally idiot of myself in the process.

The End

A/N: That was interesting challenge especially for the fact that I don't agree with the pairing. Another fact, I cannot write romance if you hit me with a truck. Now, if I get enough people to hunt me down, I may do Syd's pov. I like to thank BrandonB ((I hope I add enough Jack/Z moments for you in this fic. If not, my other story will have a lot of them.)) and mony19 for reviewing A City's Ghost.


End file.
